A new chapter in our lives
by Ms.Wings
Summary: This is it, the sequel to An Angel Named Tessa. Who could be trying to kill Zoe? REVEALED!
1. Chapter 1

Tessa sighed as she threw a rock into the pond in front of her. She had just finished her latest assignment. It had been five months since she had left Jodie and last seen Emma, and had her tonsils out. She was in Southern California at the moment, and it was warm. She wondered where she would be that Christmas. Virtually everywhere else in the country, it would be pretty cold at that time of year. Even the majority of Northern California would not be the most pleasant place to be. Oh, well, weather didn't matter. She was getting Christmas off and was going to get to spend it with her family.  
  
"Good job, Angel Girl," she turned around when she heard Tess walking towards her.  
"Thanks Aunt Tess. Where to next?"  
"Well, I have a little surprise for you. We're going Christmas shopping in New York City."  
"Really?"  
"Well, the Christmas shopping needs to be done sometime, doesn't it?"  
"Yes, I suppose that it does. Do you know where we're going to be on Christmas anyway?"  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't!"  
"So, you won't tell me?"  
"It's a surprise. And as we shop today, I want you to keep guessing."  
  
"You want me to guess what my surprise is?"  
"Yeah. Why not?"  
"Never mind." Tessa said as she suddenly found herself in New York City.  
"So where to first, Miss Wings?"  
"I don't know, you always let me pick things like this, you pick for once."  
"Ok, how about Macy's."  
"Perfect. The Macy's here is so huge, and they have absolutely everything."  
"Wouldn't it be something if we only needed Macy's for our Christmas shopping?"  
"It sure would, but it would kind of spoil everything, namely the privilege of shopping in New York City."  
"Yeah, your right. But we shouldn't shop too much. That isn't what Christmas is even about."  
"I know Tess. But you have to fit in the world, just a little."  
"You are so well-rounded sweetheart."  
"Thank you."  
  
The night before.  
"Mommy!" Zoë screamed.  
"What sweetie, what is it?" She said as she quickly came into Zoë's room. "It's the middle of the night. And we don't want to wake Aunt Gloria, do we?"  
"Sorry Mommy." She whispered. "I just had a nightmare, that's all."  
"What was it about?"  
"Monique and Kathleen, and stuff."  
"Ah, well do you want to go get some coffee and talk about it?"  
"I would love to."  
  
"Hi Monica, hi Zoë."  
"Did Zoë wake you?" Monica asked as she began to make the coffee.  
"No, but I heard her scream, I was just too tired to come all the way upstairs to see how she was. What happened Zoë?"  
"Just a nightmare."  
"Well, sweetie, that didn't sound like just any nightmare."  
"It wasn't, it was about Monique and Kathleen and them. I'm afraid they'll come and get me."  
"Sweetheart, no one's going to get you, not ever Daddy and I won't let that happen, do you understand?" Zoë nodded.  
"Uncle Adam and I don't like the idea of it either." Zoë smiled.  
"And I know just what Aunt Tess would say to them." They all laughed.  
  
"Speaking of which, they should be arriving in a few days."  
"Really, Christmas is a busy time, I thought that they would've had assignments."  
"Well Tessa is still a child, she should get to spend Christmas with her family."  
"Yeah, Christmas just wouldn't be the same without either of them."  
"This means that we have to go Christmas shopping tomorrow. Are you feeling up to it Gloria?"  
"Oh, definitely! I couldn't miss out on shopping!"  
"Will there be Starbucks?" Zoë asked.  
"Yes sweetie, there will be Starbucks."  
"Good." The girl smiled, her Mother and Aunt exchanged glances.  
"Alright Zoë, I think it's just about your bed time."  
"No." She yawned. "I don't need to."  
"Yes, and we've been through this before."  
"You know," Gloria, said, "even Tessa needs to sleep."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, of course she does."  
"Alright then." Zoë gave in, and let her Mother take her back to bed.  
  
"So, Tess, I know that I am supposed to be guessing where we are going and all, but I haven't seen my Mom, my Dad or my sister since October. I haven't even ran into my Dad or Uncle Adam for a while, so what happened to them, where are they?"  
"Because of Gloria's...condition."  
"I don't mean to cut you off or anything, but I just have to know, are you still mad about that?"  
"About what?"  
"About Aunt Gloria and Uncle Adam getting married, and about the baby and all."  
"It guess it just all happened a little to quickly for me, that's all."  
"I bet you felt this way when my Mom was going to have me."  
"No sweetie, I was just as excited about you as anyone. And anyway, back to what I was saying. Because of your Aunt's condition she and Adam, along with your parents, and Zoë moved somewhere that you still have to guess and bought a house, just until the baby's a few month's old, then it's back to regular casework!"  
"Does Zoë like it?"  
"Very much baby very much."  
"Does she go to regular school?"  
"Yes and she loves it."  
  
"Are you okay?" Monica asked Gloria as she came back downstairs after taking Zoë back to bed.  
"Just a little tired, that's all. I'm not really in pain, just well, very uncomfortable I guess."  
"That's understandable, you always feel like that after seven months. It'll get better very soon Gloria, I promise. Of course its going to get worse before it's better, but when you hold your baby its all worth it."  
"Thank you Monica, I know you're right. Do you want any more?"  
"Perhaps, it's not like I am getting any older, right?"  
"No," she laughed, "I guess you're not are you?"  
"You're not either, none of us are except our children, I suppose that I should have at least one more little cherub, I don't know how I'll be able to handle it after Zoë leaves."  
"That would be nice, you see I love kids but I already know that I won't be doing this again."  
"Never say never."  
"I didn't. I just meant that I am probably not going to chose to do this again."  
"Oh you might be surprised."  
"I guess that is always a possibility. Anyway, I am going to go read a few novels, see you in the morning Monica."  
"Ok." Monica said as she went back to her coffee. She took her cup and went to look out the kitchen window as the snow gently fell to the ground. She smiled. Christmas was so fun, so wonderful. The conversation that she had just had with Gloria was slightly strange. Had she wanted more children? Of course she did. But how could she possibly tell everyone that she was already going to have one? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is only for fun and is not intended to violate any law or steal anyone's work. Some of the characters belong to the creators of Touched by an Angel and perhaps other shows as well, other not so familiar characters are mine.  
  
"Are you ready to go Monica?" Gloria asked as she tapped Monica on the back. At this time, Monica was very deep in thought and kind of out of it.  
"Yes, of course." She replied cheerfully as she took Zoë's hand in her own.  
"Monica, are you okay?"  
"Certainly Gloria, I'm just thinking, that's all." She said as they got in the car.  
"You know, you can always talk to me if you..."  
"I know, and I thank you for that. This is just something that I need to discuss with Andrew first."  
"Ah. I understand. Anyway, where do you want to go first?"  
"Where were you thinking?"  
"Macy's."  
"Me too. What about you Zoë?"  
"F.A.O. Schwartz. But that can wait."  
"Yes, and I promise that we'll go."  
"Starbucks, on the other hand, can't wait!"  
"I agree to that most defintely!" Monica said.  
  
"Look Tess, it's Felicity!" Tessa said as she spotted her best friend behind the Lancôme counter at Macy's.  
"Angel Pie. I have some bad news." She said as she grabbed Tessa by the arm.  
"What?" she turned around to face Tess, her eyes wide with alarm.  
"Sweetheart. She went the other way."  
"What! No that can't happen. It just can't!"  
"It did."  
"Why would anyone walk away from the light?"  
"Because they can't see beyond right now."  
"I hope I'll never do that."  
"Me too sweetheart. Me too. Now try to not think about it, lets go upstairs."  
"Okay, but can I make two more guesses about where Mom is."  
"Sure."  
"San Francisco."  
"No."  
"Here." She guessed as they stepped of the escalator and ran into none other than Monica, Gloria, and Zoë.  
"Are you guys Christmas shopping too?" Monica asked as she, Tessa and Zoë hugged.  
"Yes Angel Girl." Tess answered, noticing something different in her face right a way. "Gloria, would you like to come look at make-up with me?"  
  
"Of course."  
"We'll meet you back here in an hour and a half." Tess said as she and Gloria went to go look at the make-up.  
"How have you been Tessa?"  
"Pretty good, but I have missed you. You too Zoë."  
"We have missed you to."  
"Mom there is something that I want to tell you."  
"What?" Tessa was hesitant to tell her Mother about what happened to Felicity, for she to could sense something different in her Mother, but she figured this was something that she absolutely needed to know.  
"Felicity...."  
"Oh, you've seen Felicity, how is she?"  
"She's a Demon." Zoe's eyes grew huge as she said this and Monica put her arm around her.  
  
"How did that happen?"  
"How did Kathleen and Monique become Demons? It's all relative I suppose."  
"It must be, when did you find this out?"  
"About five minutes ago. She's downstairs at the Lancome counter, Aunt Tess told me. Now I know how you felt about Kathleen and Monique."  
"You sure do. I know it's hard, but try to put her and all of it out of your mind. And lets have a nice day shopping together, alright?"  
"Alright." Tessa smiled.  
"That's my girl. Anyway, back to shopping."  
  
Four exhausting hours later they had finally finished their shopping and were headed home. That day had been a strange day for Tessa. It had been very happy, yet also very bitterly sad all at the same time. For now, she was most looking forward to three things. One was, seeing her Dad and Uncle, another was having dinner, and the last was spending time with Zoë.  
  
"Tessa." Zoë said as she climbed in bed next to her sister.  
"Yeah."  
"I'm sorry about Felicity."  
"It's okay. It's just hard you know, I'm truly never going to see her again. She's truly dead now."  
"I know. It's scary, isn't it?"  
"Very. I worry about you and me, and all of us going down that road of evil and never being able to turn back into the light."  
"Me too."  
"But there is nothing that we can do but stay as far away from it as possible." Tessa sighed. "Would you mind if we didn't talk about this anymore?"  
"Of course not. I have been having nightmares about this lately."  
"It's just that, I'm on vacation, and I'm with my best friend and I just wanna forget about it!"  
"Alright then, what do you want to do?"  
"May be we could just read or talk or something."  
"Or maybe, after everyone goes to sleep we could just go and get ice cream!"  
"Great idea, but Tess doesn't sleep."  
"But it's Christmas time, remember!"  
"So?"  
"She'll just let us have the ice cream."  
"I don't think so, but we'll try later."  
  
That night neither of them could sleep. Tessa went looking around the vast, vibrantly decorated house. She could not believe how beautiful it was, or how big it was. Why, it was a mansion, and they owned it too! They did not need this, they were just angels. Now if they were human Tessa thought that this would be the perfect place for a family the size of hers to take up permanent residence. But she figured that this house and this time was a blessing for her family. And that rather than question it, she should accept and embrace it.  
Meanwhile Zoë lye awake in her bed staring at the ceiling, she sighed. She was scared and tired and excited all at once. It was confusing and all too overwhelming. She wished that she could sleep, but her emotions seemed to be too strong to let her sleep. And she knew just how to fix that. So she prayed for strength, to be calm and for the Holy Spirit to be with her. Soon, she was asleep.  
As aforementioned, Tess rarely ever slept to begin with, so naturally she was up. She was glad for the rest she was getting, it to was rare these days as it had always been but somehow because of the holidays she appreciated it more now. She was puzzled. There was something different about Monica, perhaps something was bothering her, or maybe it was something else, what ever it may be she hoped she would find out soon and she prayed for her. Then she went back to her book.  
Adam could not sleep either. He to was glad that the Christmas holidays were fast approaching, which, in his line of work did not necessarily mean that he would get any time off whatsoever. Now he lye in bed next to his wife, she was asleep and he was happy about that, because as of late she had been the one who had needed sleep much more than he and had not been able to get any at all. He softly kissed her check, careful not to wake her up and then he tried to get to sleep.  
In one hand Monica played with her wedding ring. nervously twirling it around and around in her hand as if she were newly wed and contemplating what her life was going to be like. But that is exactly what she was doing, thinking about the future. Her other hand rested upon her stomach. She smiled. Why was she so nervous? She had a secure marriage and so much more. Plus this would be her third time going through this. She decided that she would tell Andrew after dinner the next day. And finally found that it was all well with her soul. But then she realized, that it wasn't her pregnancy that was causing her these awkward feelings. 


	3. Chapter 3

Monica sat up straight in bed. Something somewhere was wrong. And what she needed right now was coffee and a conversation with Tess.  
"Hi Tess. What are you watching?" She asked as she came into the living room.  
"I Dream of Jeannie."  
"Oh, I love that show!"  
"Can't you sleep?" She asked as she turned the television off.  
"No, I haven't been able to, plus I really needed to talk to you."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Well," she said as she sat next to Tess. "Zoë has been really scared lately. She has been having nightmares about Monique and Kathleen and all that sort of thing. And then, Felicity suddenly just became a, well you know. I thought that something else was bothering me, but when I thought about it in depth I realized that that something is actually something that I am not very anxious about, just excited about. Tess I just can't get it out of my mind now that something somewhere is about to happen."  
"I've had that same feeling lately. I think you're right. But there is nothing we can do but pray and wait. Don't only pray for protection, but also pray for wisdom, and to know what to look for and what to stay away from. And keep an eye on the children too. I don't feel like doing what we did with Tessa last summer."  
"Neither do I."  
"So, what have you thought that you were worried about but now you're looking forward to? I really want to know."  
"Well, you'll find out soon enough." Monica smiled.  
  
A half an hour later Monica went back to bed. She looked at the clock. It was almost five o'clock in the morning. She wasn't tired but decided that she should try and get some rest anyway. When she got into bed she felt arms wrap around her and she turned over to see that Andrew was awake. They kissed.  
"Good morning." She said. "Would you be interested in joining me on a morning walk?"  
"Now?"  
"Yes, now."  
"I would be delighted."  
  
So hand in hand they walked through central park and they finally stopped on a bridge overlooking a small stream. The full moon shone brightly over them. The sounds and smells of night were soothing and provided Monica with at least a temporary zone of comfort. It was warm for that time of year and the snow covered the ground like a thin but beautiful bed sheet. It took Monica a minute, but she soon realized that she was in the middle of a kiss. They both smiled.  
"Andrew we have to talk."  
"Is something the matter?"  
"No. No, not at all." She said caressing his check and laughing.  
"Then what is it Moni?"  
"We're going to have a baby." She said as she began to tear up a bit.  
  
"Oh Moni..." He said as he kissed her.  
"Are you happy?"  
"More than anyone Angel Girl."  
"I am too. I just had to tell you now. I couldn't stand to keep it a secret any longer."  
"How long have you known?"  
"A week for sure. I do have a problem though, and that's another reason that I told you now, I think you can help me."  
"Is it anything with the baby?"  
"No, no the baby's quite fine. This is something else all together. I'm very worried Andre. You know about Zoë's nightmares and about what happened to Felicity. But I have this feeling. This horrible feeling." He put his arm around her as she looked into the water below. "I thought that, for a while it was the pregnancy and all of that. But now I'm not so sure, Tess says she's been feeling to. I figured, however that I should consult you about all of this as well."  
"Well, I think that we should be praying, and watching and ready for anything, but that we should try to have a nice holiday. Enjoy Christmas it's self, enjoy being together, enjoy the house, the weather, the city and especially the girls."  
"That's a great idea. And that is just what we need to do."  
  
During the course of their conversation, the sun had come up. And by the time that they left the little bridge in the park it was seven o'clock in the morning. They went to Starbucks and walked around the city for a little while before returning home. When they got there they found Tessa and Zoë sitting on the front porch.  
"What are you girls doing out here?"  
"Waiting for you Mommy." Zoë said as her father picked her up.  
"Where have you been all morning?" Tessa asked.  
"Walking darling."  
"Did you have fun?"  
"Yes we did."  
"What are you doing for the rest of the day?"  
"We," came a voice, "are going to get our Christmas tree."  
"We are?" Zoë asked excitedly.  
"Yes we are."  
"Where, it doesn't seem like there would be a Christmas tree lot in the city." Monica asked.  
"Well sure there is, in Central Park."  
"Where are Gloria and Adam?"  
"Adam went shopping and Gloria is still asleep."  
"Ah, good she needs her sleep."  
And so Monica, Andrew, Tess and the girls went to central park to get their Christmas tree and then carried it home and decorated it. And I must say that they thought the tree looked rather spectacular. They were quite proud of and amazed by their accomplishment. When they were finished with the tree they just stood there and looked at it for a moment's time. That is until Zoë noticed something.  
"Daddy." Zoë said, tapping his arm.  
"Yes sweetie."  
"There's no Angel."  
"Oh, yes we forgot her, didn't we?"  
"How ever could we've forgotten the angel?" Monica laughed.  
"I agree," Tessa replied, "that is somewhat bizarre."  
"Would you like to put it on the top of the tree?" Andrew asked. Zoë nodded eagerly and her Dad lifted her to put the Angel on top of the tree, and then gently placed her back on the ground.  
"I can't wait to be an Angel!" Zoë sighed.  
"You already are one." Tessa said.  
"No, I mean in the school play!"  
"Oh, I see what you mean, you are in the school play, and may I come?"  
"Of course, it's tomorrow night by the way. You Dad and I were hoping that you might come with us."  
"Of course I am going to come with you!"  
"Wow, it's beautiful." Everyone turned to see Gloria standing on the staircase.  
"It sure is, how long have you been awake Gloria?"  
"About fifteen minutes or so, just long enough to make myself look decent."  
"Decent? Ha! Your gorgeous, who are you trying to kid?!" Adam asked as he came in the front door. Gloria smiled as she descended the staircase.  
"Dinner is served." Tess called from the kitchen.  
"I swear, that woman has eyes in the back of her head!" Adam declared of Tess, everyone laughed and silently concurred with his theory. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Am I pretty Mommy?"  
"You are beautiful darling."  
It was the next night and Monica was getting Zoë ready for her play. Zoë was beautiful. She was wearing white tights, a white leotard and a white ballet skirt as well as light pink ballet shoes. Her light brown hair was in a bun on top of her head and she was wearing a gold, sparkly hallo. In addition to this, she also had, what else, wings. Her Mother, however made her remove her wings and put on her coat until she got to the school.  
  
"This is such a neat school, I wish I went here!" Tessa commented as she looked around the vast auditorium.  
"I do to." Tess agreed.  
"You know, I think that I may have had an assignment here before."  
"Really Dad? You mean someone died here."  
"No, this was a non-death assignment."  
"Come to think of it, this place looks familiar to me too. Everything from the bright red curtains to the seats, to the ornate stage, I think that I've worked here before too."  
"I know I haven't, but I like it, I like it a lot. Where are Gloria and Adam anyway?"  
"Gloria was too tired to come, remember. And Adam thought he should stay with her, to keep her company and see if she needed anything."  
"Well, that makes sense." Tessa said just before the play started, the room grew dark and the overwhelming noise of the audience quieted down.  
The play had several acts; all were elaborate and surprisingly good for a play consisting of kids from the first through twelfth grades. The first act was a whole bunch of kids singing a song about the winter holidays and snow, you know the typical thing. The second act was the school choirs singing many different holiday songs. The third was the school dance teams, cheerleaders etc, and then a few students from the speech and debate team made small speeches about the historical and social significance of the holiday season. Then there was a Hanukkah presentation; Tessa was both surprised and very excited to see her friend Jodie playing the part of the Pharaoh. After that there were scenes regarding the rest of the world's religions. And last but not least, came the Christmas Story, the birth of Jesus. This is the part of the play Zoë was going to be in, although no one had any idea that as an angel, little Zoë was going to get to fly. Although the play was long, two hours and fifteen minutes to be exact, it all seemed to go by as quickly as it had started, and finally they were at the final act. The whole cast of the play were on stage singing the final song and Zoë was flying above everyone. Monica smiled as she watched from backstage. This reminded her of when she was in a Christmas play at a small church, quite a few years ago before Tessa was even born, and before she was even married. She had played an Angel that night too, in place of a girl about Zoë's age who was to sick to. That night the wires that held her up had broken and...It was then that Monica realized that the wires holding Zoë in the air were beginning to break. Her heart said a prayer, her breathing stopped and her mind raced and her body froze she was powerless to do anything. Zoë dropped straight down, but suddenly she was back up again, wearing white robes and glowing, with the light of God, just like an angel, well a grown up angel anyway. And in an instant, Monica's horrible fear for Zoë was gone and she sighed with relief. She smiled as she watched her daughter soar in the air and the amazed crowed.  
As the crowed left and Andrew, Tess and Tessa made their way backstage they listened to the jargon the crowed was spilling out. Tessa was incredibly amused by the fact that many people assumed that what happened with Zoë were special effects. Other people believed that it was the real thing, a Christmas Angel.  
As soon as the play was over, Zoë ran into her Mother's arms. Monica held her tightly and kissed her head.  
"Mommy," Zoë whispered, "It was the first time I glowed!"  
"I know darling, I'm proud." She said as she saw the rest of their family come up to them.  
"Well done baby Angel." Tess smiled.  
"Thank you Auntie Tess."  
"Great job, I enjoyed it."  
"Thank you, Tessa."  
"Very good, are you okay?"  
"Of course Daddy." She said as they hugged. Andrew and Monica smiled at each other.  
"Mom, did you notice that Jodie was the Pharaoh?"  
"Yes I did. Are you going to go see him?"  
"Yes I am."  
"Okay, I'll come and find you when we leave."  
"Thanks Momma."  
"Monica?" Monica turned around to see the school principle and the head art director standing behind her.  
"Yes."  
"Well," the principle began, "We would like to congratulate Zoë. Her performance was spectacular, I don't know how she did that, but we won't ask. Congratulations Zoë."  
"Thank you." She said as she smiled and shook the Principle and Art Directors hands.  
"We also have something else to talk about." Said the Art Director in a slightly nervous tone. "It's about the rope that was holding Zoë up. It was a brand new rope. It did not break. And I'm afraid, that it looks like a clean cut."  
"So, you mean that someone cut it?" Andrew asked.  
"Yes," the Art Director replied, "And when she was up there too."  
"Who did this?"  
"I don't know Monica, but we will be sure to find out and reprimand the party at fault."  
"Reprimand?" Andrew asked, "It could've killed her!" Zoë's eyes grew huge.  
"Come on Zoë, let's go find your sister." Tess said as she quietly took Zoe's hand. Monica nodded.  
"Well, surely we will do all that we can to punish the party at fault, we understand the severity of this issue."  
"No, I don't think that you do..."  
"Thank you very much Principal Houghton, Mrs. O'Brien, come on, Andrew." She said as she took Andrew by the arm and guided him in another direction.  
"That really makes me mad." He said, just as soon as they were out of ear-shot.  
"I know that it does Andre, but there's nothing that you can do about it, it isn't their fault that it happened."  
"Monica, this is our daughter we're talking about, aren't you mad, aren't you worried, or sceared? I know that I am." He admitted.  
"Of course I am Andre. Of course I am." She decided to just leave it at that. She did not really want to have an argument that night. It was too much of a nice night. 


	5. chapter 5

The next night it was even colder than the night before. No one in their right minds would ever go out that night if they didn't have to. Zoë and Tessa sat in the window seat looking out the window, drawing on the windows with their fingers. (You know, like kids do when it rains or snows). They had had a busy day, Tessa had gone to see Jodie for a time, and Zoë had gone to play with her friends. They were both very hungry (which is saying a lot, due to the fact that angels don't often get hungry), and very much looking forward to dinner. Little did they know that dinner that night would be so incredibly eventful?  
An hour later, they sat down to eat. Zoë and Tessa didn't even wait for the prayer and each of them quickly took and ate a piece of bread before anyone noticed them. Soon dinner was over. And to their surprise they were told to sit down and wait. An announcement was to be made. This was surprising, but nonetheless they were excited, they loved announcements.  
  
"Alright," Monica began, "Andrew I and I just wanted to let you know how much we love you all. And that we are going to have a baby!"  
There was mixed reaction throughout the room; but everyone was happy. For example, Tess began to cry, while Tessa and Zoë hugged their Mother. Adam also got up to shake Andrew's hand.  
"This is wonderful!" Gloria said. She stayed in her chair.  
"Thank you Gloria."  
"Congratulations Mom." Tessa said.  
"Congratulations Mommy. Can we go now?" Zoë commented.  
"Thank you girls and yes you can go now, I'll see you later." Then the girls left, but not before hugging their Dad too. And Tess came over and hugged Monica.  
"Tess, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing Angel Girl, I'm just so happy!"  
"I'm glad Tess, I really am."  
  
"Are you surprised Tessa?" Zoë asked as she and Tessa headed back to the living room and sat down back by the window seat.  
"I don't know, I knew that something different was going on, I just wasn't too sure of what it was. But now I know, and it makes sense."  
"What do you suppose Mommy met by 'I'll see you later?'"  
"I don't know, maybe she just wants to spend time with us later."  
"Your probably right. Are you excited?"  
"Of course I am! Are you?"  
"Yes, very! I have just one more question."  
"Anything."  
"Do you remember when I was born?"  
"Sure I do. You were cute."  
"Thank you." Zoë smiled proudly.  
"Your welcome." Tessa said as they both began to draw on the windows again.  
"Tell me about it please."  
"Well, I wasn't really there when you were born or anything like that."  
"Of course you weren't, but tell me what you do know."  
"Well, I remember that I loved you the moment that I saw you. Everyone was really happy, and you were really cute. That's pretty much it."  
"I know my birthday, but then how many people can't remember their birthday by the age of eight anyway?'  
"Probably more than you'd think."  
"Where was I born anyway?"  
"I was born in New York City, so were you."  
"I was born here, really? That's really cool, I can't believe that. You think the new babies will be born here too?"  
"Probably, because Aunt Gloria and Uncle Adam's baby is supposed to be born here, remember?"  
"Yeah, that's why were here, isn't it?"  
"It sure is."  
  
"I'm going to do the dishes, would the two of you like to help me?" Gloria asked Tess and Monica.  
"Sure, I'd love...."  
"Oh, no, no Gloria sit down sweetie," Adam said as he took some dishes from his wife. "You too Monica." He added.  
"Oh, and Tess," Said Andrew has he began to clear the table, "You work to hard too, just go relax. Take a break."  
"Well, I can't say no to that."  
"Neither can I." Gloria admitted as she headed to the kitchen to watch her husband and friend do the dishes.  
"Tess, would you like to watch too?"  
"Why not, it looks like fun."  
  
"So, what did you find out about the whole thing with the play last night?" Adam asked.  
"Apparently someone did cut the rope on purpose." Andrew said. "I'm glad that Zoë is out of school for Christmas break, because if she weren't, I can assure you that she would not be going back just yet. It makes me really mad, if she were human she could have, she..."  
"You don't have to say it, I know what you mean." Adam tried to comfort his friend.  
"That's just horrible, who would do something like that?" Exclaimed Gloria.  
"Something like what?" Monica asked as she entered the kitchen.  
"The thing with the play."  
"Oh, that!" Tess said in a very angry tone as she sat down at the breakfast nook table next to Gloria. "You know, as a father, it is even more maddening, because believe me, once you have a kid, you'll do absolutely anything and everything for that child, just because you love it so much. You'll see what I mean Adam. It's terrible when anyone or anything hurts your child. You want to just fix it, and it's really, really painful and annoying when you can't always do that. Don't you feel the same Monica?" Monica was silent; she nodded as she stared off into space.  
She had been fine moments before, but now one of those horrible feelings had come over her again. She was frightened and although she was in a room full of other angels she felt darkness near by and all around her. It was more intense this time, much more intense. Much more intense than any darkness she had felt in a very long time. She did not know why at the time, but suddenly she sprang from the room ran and into the living room where the girls were talking, laughing and drawing on the window. The rest of the family followed her. She was relieved to find them perfectly well and she sat in the window seat with them and pulled them close to her. Maybe it was just her pregnancy that was driving her nuts; maybe everything she had been feeling lately had just been an odd combination of hormones and Zoë's nightmares. The rest of the family stood in the doorway of the living room watching them. They smiled and Andrew went to join his wife and daughters on the window seat. Now Monica's anxiety was gone and everything seemed so peaceful. She smiled as she felt Andrew's arms wrap around her waist. But suddenly the happy family was alerted by a large, "bang!" And then another. Zoë cringed, Tessa jumped. And no sooner than the noise had come the house across the street erupted into a large fireball. 


	6. Chapter 6

All right, so maybe it wasn't just anxiety after all, maybe it wasn't the hormones, or the pregnancy, or even Zoë's nightmares. Maybe it truly was evil that she had been sensing all along. The moment the fire erupted Tess came closer to the window and Adam ran to call 9-1-1. As for Gloria, she stayed right where she was. Just after the first explosion happened Zoë quickly crawled onto her father's lap and buried her head in his chest. Tessa also put her head on her Mother's shoulder and hugged her tighter.  
"It's okay Zoë, it's fine." He said as he tried to quiet her, (as she was now sobbing almost uncontrollably). He got up from the window seat and held her in his arms.  
"Mom, what just happened?" Tessa asked, she to was on the verge of tears.  
"I don't know sweetheart, I don't know." Monica admitted, kissing her daughter on the head and pulling her closer to her. But Tessa began to cry anyway.  
"I'm wondering," Adam said, as he came back into the room, "If some of us or at least one of us, should go over there."  
The sirens could now be heard.  
"Adam, please don't go." Gloria practically begged him.  
"Sweetie, someone has to, and Monica and Andrew are occupied."  
"Baby, I know that I've told you that there is no such thing as a day off, but consider this a day off."  
"Alright," he said as he kissed Gloria, "I'll consider this a day off." Gloria smiled as much as she could; after all, something horrible was still unfolding across the street. Suddenly the ambulance, fire truck, police, and three local news stations pulled up across the street.  
"Someone called the news?"  
"That might be a good thing Gloria, now we'll get to find out what's going on." Tess said.  
  
Later, Gloria and Adam were lying on the couch, just trying to relax and escape the night's drama before watching the eleven o'clock news.  
"Gloria?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, just fine." She smiled.  
"Good."  
  
After an hour of trying to comfort a sobbing Zoë, Andrew realized that she was finally calmed, and not only that; she had indeed cried herself to sleep. He laughed.  
"I'll take her to bed, angel boy, you need a break."  
"It's okay, Tess I'll go."  
"Okay," she said as she kissed Zoë, and went back to the kitchen to finish the dishes. 'Ha!' she thought, 'Oh yeah, Andrew and Adam are going to do the dishes, yeah right, like that's ever gonna happen!'  
  
Meanwhile, Monica and Tessa were still in the window seat. Tessa's head still lye comfortably against her Mother's shoulder.  
"You feeling better sweetheart?"  
"Yeah, I guess. How could someone do something like that?"  
"Like what?"  
"Like what happened tonight."  
"Well, we don't know that it was arson, or a bomb or anything like that just yet. But I know what you mean, I have that feeling that this was no accident."  
"Me too. Mom?"  
"Yes?"  
"If it was, um ...on purpose do you think that we will have tot testify in a court of law?"  
"No." Monica laughed, "I don't think that we saw enough of anything to testify. But of course there is always the possibility that we did."  
"Come on, let's go watch the news and find out just what did happen."  
  
A few minutes later they were all gathered in front of the TV, watching the eleven o'clock news. They found out quite a bit about the explosion. It had caused significant damage to the house's cellar and some of its electrical system. Surprisingly the house was still standing, and shockingly it was inhabitable! The bad news however was that someone had poured gasoline all over the basement floor and set fire to it, in addition there was also a bomb involved. It was indeed, arson. Authorities were saying that the possible motive was murder, and that there were several suspects in the case.  
"Murder, murder who?" There was a bit of fear in Tessa's voice when she said this.  
"It's okay angel baby. It's fine."  
"Tessa, its your bed time."  
"Okay, goodnight everyone."  
"Goodnight."  
"I'll be up in a minute Tessa."  
"Okay." She said as she went upstairs.  
Tessa knew that her Mother just wanted her out of the room for their upcoming conversation. Tessa cautiously entered the bedroom that she shared with Zoë and went into their small bathroom to put her pajamas on. When she came back out she was surprised to see the lights on and even more surprised to see that Zoë was now wide a wake.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah Tessa."  
"I was going to go and see if you were okay much earlier, but the truth is that I was just as messed up as you were. And just to let you know, Mom should be up here any second. We all thought you were asleep."  
"I was. How did I get up here?"  
"Dad brought you."  
"That makes sense. What happened after I left?"  
"Oh, nothing." Tessa lied, not wanting to tell Zoë about what had really happened across the street that night. "Nothing at all."  
"So it was just an accident?"  
"Yeah, it was nothing more than an accident." "It was still scary." "I know, it was for me to." Suddenly their door opened. "What are you doing up Zoë?" "I just woke up, that's all." "Well, that's fine, but back to bed sweetheart." She said as she tucked Zoë in and kissed her. She did the same with Tessa and whispered, 'get up early and meet me in the kitchen.' Tessa smiled as her Mother kissed her, turned off the night and left the room. Zoë got up and walked over to her sister's bed. "Tessa?" "Yeah?" "Can I please sleep with you?" "Believe it or not, I was just about to get up and ask you the same thing." (And she really was, she was scared too!) "Should we go sit on the stairs and listen to what everyone is talking about?" Zoë asked as she climbed into the bed. "No." She said as she closed her eyes. Normally she would have loved to do that. They loved to do that. But tonight was not a good night for that. After all, they were trying to keep it all a secret from Zoë. And Tessa knew that the reason she'd been sent to bed was because they did not want her to hear their conversation either. She was glad for that, mostly. Plus, there was the fact that she was tired too. "Okay, goodnight Tessa, I love you." "I love you too Zoë." 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Tessa awoke fairly early. She carefully got out of bed so she wouldn't wake Zoë. Then she found something to wear, went into the bathroom, changed and proceeded to go downstairs to the kitchen to meet her Mother.

"Good, I'm glad that you're ready to go."

"Go where Momma?"

"Shopping, that is if you want to. I want to spend more time with you, I miss you."

"Really? I'd love that! What about Zoë?"

"She is going to spend the day with your Daddy. Tess, what are you going to do today?"

"Relax," she said, "I'll be here by myself."

"Would you like to come with us?"

"No, no thank you Angel Girl. The two of you need to spend time alone together, like when she was little." Monica smiled.

..............................................

"I haven't realized how much I have missed you Mom."

"Me neither." She laughed. "How has casework been sweetheart?"

"Difficult. I have been living among humans my whole life; but I never really realized how difficult they can be!"

"You'll get used to it, I promise. Where to first?" Monica asked as she parked the car.

"How about...Macy's."

"You can never get tired of a Macy's this big."

"No, you can't."

"Not unless you worked here, maybe then it would even be hard."

"I agree with that, I don't think that I could ever get sick of this."

...........................................

"Hi Daddy, where's Mommy and Tessa?" Zoë asked as she stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"They have gone out for the day." Zoë looked disappointed, "Just like you and I are going to." She smiled.

"Really Daddy?" She asked as she climbed onto his lap.

"Yes, really we can do anything that you want to. But, we need to do a little Christmas shopping."

"I'd like that, oh wait... I have my Brownies meeting today."

"What time?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we'll find out and we'll work around it."

"Ok." She said as she threw her arms around him and he kissed her head. Tess who was watching from nearby smiled.

..........................................

Tessa and Monica had been shopping for quite a few hours now. They had now moved reached the last section of Macy's. MAKEUP! Tessa went over to the Lancôme counter. But she forgot something very important.

"Hi Tessa." Tessa looked up and saw Felicity. "Long time no see."

"What happened to you? Why did you do it?"

"Because."

"Because? I have to go now."

"Tessa, you're missing out on a great opportunity here."

"Um, no I'm not."

"Sure you are."

"If I went your way, I'd never see my family again. If I went your way, I'd be turning my back on God, and I'd be for fitting an eternity with him, and my family, which is the best thing anyone could ever have. So the way I see it, you are the one who has missed out on a great opportunity." Tessa said as she turned to walk a way.

"Fine then Tessa, run back to your Mommy!" Tessa turned around and faced her.

"You know," she said, "I'm not sorry to see you go. After all in addition to giving up the Father, you have given up yourself." Felicity couldn't say anything, and Tessa calmly walked a way.

........................................

After spending the day with her Daddy Zoë went upstairs to prepare for her Brownie meeting. The day's meeting was to take place in the park. When Zoë arrived the troop leader told all the eight year olds, (or those who were the third grade), to go and play, Zoë and her friends were perfectly content with this. They began to chase each other about and soon came upon a very, very tall tree. All three girls simply gazed up into the branches of the majestic tree.

"One of us should climb it." Came the voice of Zoë's friend Lauren.

"I agree." Zoë said

"I'll do it." Lizzie volunteered. Zoë looked up into the tree. It was so big; she had a bad feeling about this.

"Maybe I should go up." Zoë said.

"Nah, I'll go." Zoë couldn't stop her, and so Lizzie made her way up the tree. Zoë watched rather anxiously as Lizzie climbed as far as she could and then climbed down and Lauren followed suit. Before she knew it, it was her turn. She took a deep breath and began to climb the tree. It looked much easier than it was. The bark hurt her hands and her feet constantly slipped. Finally she reached the top, but just as she did so she slipped again and fell to the ground. Her friends began to scream. Lizzie went to get help while Lauren stayed with Zoë.

"Are, are you okay?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, it's just my arm. That's all." She said she was by this time crying.

"Don't move. You'll be fine. It's fine."

But Zoë wasn't so sure she was very frightened. She knew that it she could not die, as her friends could have. But she was in a considerable amount of pain. And when she looked to her right, she saw her Dad standing there, in Angel form. She knew better than to call out to him, but at the moment that's all she wanted to do. She felt much better, however when Lizzie came back with Tess.

..............................................

"Tessa, did something happen recently that I am not aware of." Monica asked, studying her daughter's face as they were driving home.

"Yeah, I ran into Felicity. I forgot that she worked at Lancôme."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Monica said as her cell phone began to ring. She answered it. "What? What happened! Is she...is she okay?! Good, good, we'll be right there." Monica was beginning to cry.

"What is it Mom?!"

"Zoë fell out of a tree."

"Is she okay?"

"Tess says so, we're going to the hospital."

...................................................

"Where is she?" Monica asked as soon as she spotted Tess.

"She's getting an x-ray, Andrew's with her." So Monica went off to be with Zoë and Tessa sat with her supervisor and began to cry.

"What's that for baby, she'll be okay."

"I know. I'm just upset because, well I ran into Felicity and of course there was a confrontation. And, I'm really worried about Zoë." She let her head fall onto Tess's shoulder as she sobbed. Tess hugged her and comforted her.

"Tessa sweetheart. Do you remember our conversation about Felicity?"

"Yes. You see, she told me that I was missing out on something great, but I just informed her of what exactly she is missing out on and got away as quickly as possible."

"Good, I'm proud of you, that is what is needed. But I understand how you are feeling, it's okay to cry, so you can just sit here and cry all you want okay?" Tessa nodded as she did just that.

.....................................................

"Hey, it's not that bad Zoë, it's not." Andrew said, drying Zoë's tears with a tissue.

"I want my Mommy."

"She'll be here soon, I promise." He said as he kissed her on the head.

"Hi Zoë, are you okay?" Monica asked as she rushed over to Zoë and hugged her.

"I really, really, really, hurt Mommy."

"I know sweetheart, I know." She said as she kissed her. "I know that you do."

"Has anyone ever died of a broken arm before Daddy?"

"No Zoe, not that I know of. You'll be just fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I promise that you will too." Monica said. "How exactly did this happen?"

"Well," Zoe began, "I was at Brownies, they told all the third graders to go and play. That's what we were doing, when we saw this tree. And we decided to climb it. I was the last to go. It was hard, I kept slipping, and I just fell."

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. You probably shouldn't have climbed that tree."

"I know. I was worried, I knew something like this would happen, I just thought that it would be Lizzie, not me."

"You can never assume that something isn't going to happen to you, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded as she continued to cry.

.......................................................

"Hi guys." Tess and Tessa looked up and saw Gloria and Adam walking up to them, hand in hand.

"You got my message?"

"Yeah, we were just shopping. So, um what happened anyway, is she okay?" Gloria asked.

"She and her friends were climbing a tree, and she just happened to be the one who fell."

"Where did she fall?"

"She fell on her arm, I think that it's broken."

"She'll be fine." Adam said. "Kids break their arms everyday."

"Wait a minute." Tessa said, as she looked up at Adam and Gloria, "Don't you think that it's odd for my sister to have had two, maybe three near death, or what would be near death experiences to a human in the past three days." Gloria and Adam exchanged glances.

"Why didn't I think of that!" Exclaimed Tess. "Of course, it all makes perfect sense now! This is unbelievable."

"What?" Adam and Gloria asked.

"Baby," she said, turning to face Tessa, "I think someone is trying to kill your sister."


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night Tessa, Tess, Monica, Andrew and Zoë made their way back home. Zoë was exhausted and had fallen asleep sometime earlier, she lye sleeping peacefully in her father's arms. Tessa, also quite tired but nowhere near exhaustion rested her head on her father's shoulder. Andrew was worried, but he did not want Zoë or Tessa to see that. He too had noticed that Zoë had had two to three near death experiences within the past three days. He wondered weather or not he should consider the house across the street being blown up a direct threat to Zoë, but in a way, wasn't it a threat to all of them? He contemplated talking to Monica about all of this. She was his wife; he had too, besides he was quite sure that she had already put this all together anyhow.

When they pulled up to their street the car stopped, Andrew leaned forward. A plethora of flashing lights lye before them. Caution tape and police cars blocked the street. Monica saw Gloria and Adam sitting in their car, and she got out and went to talk to them.

Tess went to go talk to one of the police officers to find out what had happened. Andrew stayed with the girls. Tessa opened her eyes. Andrew sincerely hoped that Zoë wouldn't, whatever this was; at least Tessa was old enough to understand it, most likely anyhow.

"Dad?" She yawned. "What's going on, where are we?"

"Well, we were going home, but the street is blocked off." Tessa looked from the street to Zoë and from Zoë to their Father.

"Oh, no, it couldn't be..."

"Tessa, please I know what you are thinking, I've been thinking it too. Please don't say anything, I don't want Zoë to have any idea of what is going on."

"I understand. You were trying to hide it from me when the thing with the play happened, weren't you?"

"Yes, yes we were."

"Dad."

"Yes."

"I'm scared."

....................................

"What's going on?" Monica asked as she climbed into the back of Adam and Gloria's car.

"A double homicide." Gloria said as she ate.

At that moment, Monica would have to have admitted that she was slightly jealous of her friend. After all she was really, really hungry.

"Do you want some?" Gloria asked handing her the box of crackers.

"Sure I'd love some, I'm famished." She admitted, only taking a few crackers. "So, how do you know that it's a double homicide, have they told you?"

"No," Adam said, "Um, I, I was there."

"Oh." Monica nodded. "Do you know when they will let us back in?"

"I talked to the police. They said they'd be finished around eleven or so. How's Zoe?"

"She broke her arm, she has a cast."

"Well, at least we can sign it later." This made Gloria and Monica laugh.

"That's true. How are you feeling Gloria?"

"Much better today. But still not good."

"Well, that's good. I'm starting to feel a bit awful myself, may I please have another cracker?"

"Sure," she said, handing her the box once again. "Adam, what time is it?"

"Ten twenty-six."

"Great, thirty-four minutes!"

"That is if they are done by that time, or if they let us in at all."

"Well, what if they don't?" His wife asked.

"Yeah, what will happen?" Their friend interjected. "None of us have had dinner yet. Tessa and I didn't even have lunch. Not even a little snack! I don't even know if Zoe or Andrew have eaten!"

"Going without dinner is pretty bad. I don't even need to eat and I don't like to miss dinner." Adam admitted.

"Adam, try missing dinner when you're pregnant."

"Yeah." Monica agreed.

.........................................

"Oy vey!" Tess sighed as she got back into the car.

"What?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Tessa interjected.

"Well, there was a double homicide. The police aren't going to let us back into the house until eleven or so, if they let us in at all"

"What are we going to do if they won't let us in?"

"Well Cherub," Tess began to answser Tessa's question, "if they don't we'll have to go to a hotel. But I think that they will."

"Good." Andrew sighed.

..............................................

When they finally got back into the house they were thankful that Zoe was still asleep. The first thing that Andrew did was put Zoe to bed. They weren't going to tell her about any of this if they could help it. Meanwhile, Tess went to make a late dinner. Gloria sat down and decided that she had enough time to read War and Peace before dinner. Adam and Tessa sat with her watching her in amazement, after all she could read at the speed of light! Monica went upstairs with Andrew to tuck Zoe in.

"Andrew," Monica said as she closed the door. "We need to talk."

"I was just about to say the same thing."

"Well remember when I told you I was pregnant, I said I could feel there was something wrong, and I thought that it had to do with Zoe's nightmares. And then after that all this stuff started happening to her..."

"Monica, don't say anymore. I get what you are trying to say and, well you know how I feel. Tonight might not have had anything to do with us, but it still could count. What can we do? What are we supposed to do now?" Both of them glanced heavenward. They looked at each other, got on their knees and prayed together.

The next morning was a freezing cold, snowy morning. Monica and Andrew awoke to a knock on their door. Tessa came in and sat in the edge of their bed.

"We need to talk." She told them.

"Is this about what I think it's about?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah. Listen, um haven't you noticed that it seems that someone might be, that Zoe...."

"Shu!! Don't say it! We know, we know!" Monica told her. "We are just trying to figure out what we should do. I think that we should watch her closely, even closer than we have been and try to give it a few more days before we leave."

"Ok. To be honest, I am scared for all of us now. Which house was..."

"Ask Adam, he was the Angel of Death there last night."

"That makes sense." Tessa said as she turned to leave.

"Wait." Monica stopped her. "How is Zoe?"

"Well. It's a blessing that it is her left arm and not her right. But she was kind of uncomfortable last night, tossing and turning in her sleep. She didn't wake up though. As of now she's still asleep."


	9. Chapter 9

Later that same day, (the day after Zoë broke her arm falling out of a tree), the girls found themselves home alone. Their parents had gone on a last minute Christmas shopping spree, they didn't know where Gloria and Adam had gone, but they knew they wouldn't be back for sometime, and Tess had been called on a small assignment. Tessa was glad that she did not have an assignment that day. She could not have handled it, a fussy little sister was all she was up for for the day. No murder attempts, no reasoning with anyone, no thinking even. Just helping to protect her sister.

Zoë was only fussy because her arm hurt, a lot. The adults had given her pain reliever, which did not seem to be working, because it usually never did. Tessa had always thought that when she had to take pain medication it always made her feel much sicker, but maybe that was just part of the process. She did not know. She was decorating the staircase with Christmas decorations; Zoë was lying on the couch. They were both watching television.

"You feeling any better Zoë?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah. Do you think they are going to get together?" Zoë asked as of the couple on television. Even at age eight, it was evident that Zoë was a romantic.

"Who, them? Who knows, but I hope so!" Tessa was also a hopeless romantic.

"Anything could happen now, he has commitment issues!"

"Him?" Tessa laughed sarcastically, Zoë joined her. But their laughing was interrupted by a large crash.

"Zoë, what was that?"

"The cat?"

"We don't have a cat."

"The dog?"

"We don't have a dog either."

"The pony?"

"Zoë! We don't have a pony!" Tessa thought for a moment. "Zoë, get up!"

"But I'm tired."

"Get up now, just do it!" Zoë obeyed and followed her sister to the hall closet.

"Put your coat on." Zoë did so, and Tessa took her hand and they left the house.

"Tessa, where are we going?"

"On a walk."

"Why?"

"Because, we are going to visit your friend Lauren."

"Are you going leave me and go see Jodie?"

"No, I'm staying with you."

Thankfully, Lauren's house was only a block a way. Lauren and Zoë went to play. Tessa was quite surprised to see Lauren's mother there. She usually never was. Tessa was quite good friends with her older daughter Rose, but Rose was not home at the moment.

"What's new with you Tessa, I haven't seen you in quite a while?" She asked as she made Tessa some coffee and sat down at the kitchen table with her. "How is Zoë, I heard about her fall."

"She'll be okay, but can I whisper something to you." Lauren's mother nodded. Tessa leaned over and whispered. "I don't want Zoë to know, but our house has just been broken into!"

Lauren's mother gasped and gave Tessa a comforting hug.

"I am calling your Mother right now!" She said as she got up and walked to the phone.

"Thank you so much."

A half an hour later Monica and Andrew showed up at Lauren's house.

"Are you okay?" Monica asked as she hugged Tessa.

"Quite fine Mom, really."

"I'm very proud of you, you knew just what to do." Monica said, Tessa could only smile in reply.

"I didn't tell Zoë."

"Good." Her father said, hugging her too. "Where is she anyway?"

"Upstairs," Lauren's mother said, "I'll get her."

About a minute later Zoë and Lauren came down the stairs. Monica and Andrew tried to look no happier than usual to see her, but they were relieved.

They had called the police on their way to Lauren's. And not only had they reported the suspected break in, but they to reported every instance that had threatened Zoë in the past few days. The police were searching the house and surrounding area for clues. For now, the family was stuck at Lauren's.

................................

Several hours thereafter they went back to the house. Monica and Tessa did not want to. Andrew had reserved his judgments until something else happened, but was determined to protect little Zoë form anything and everything at all costs, and Zoë did not even know that anything was wrong. All four of them, and Tess were in the kitchen when they heard the front door shut. They all gathered behind the door to hear Gloria and Adam's conversation.

"Oh come on, Adam it won't be that bad."

"I never said anything about bad, I only said that I'm completely amazed."

"Good, I'm not. I think I've subconsciously known the whole time."

"I'm not going to even ask." He said, they both laughed.

"Are you happy?" She asked, sitting down next to him.

"Ridiculously." He said, kissing her. Zoe, who was peeking at them through the kitchen door stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"When should we tell everyone?" She asked.

"After dinner seems logical, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Tell everyone what?" Zoe asked, as the kitchen door flew open.

"Zoe Michelle! Don't ask that, they'll tell us whatever it is when they are ready!"

"No, everyone is here, we can just tell you now. I don't know if I can keep quite until after dinner anyway." Gloria said, Adam agreed. "We're having twins!"

...............................

"Zoe," Tessa asked later that night.

"Yeah?"

"How are you supposed to be a romantic, if you're sickened by seeing your Uncle kiss your Aunt?"

Zoe thought for a moment.

"I don't know." She said, "You did not look to well about that either."

"I guess your right." She said. "Are you looking forward to Christmas?"

"Yap, just a few more days!"

"I am too."

.................................

"Gloria, how long have you known it was twins?" Monica asked as she and Gloria did the dishes.

"Just today, why?"

"I'm just wondering how in the world they missed that, that's all."

"It struck me as a bit odd too." She admitted. "But, did you know that it's something like one out of five times where they are wrong about the sex of the baby?"

"Really, that often?" Monica asked.

"Angel Girl, don't you remember the days when there was no way to tell?" Tess asked.

"I sure do. I remember the days before this city was even here."

"That must be really neat." Gloria said. Suddenly Andrew came into the room.

"Monica, I have to talk to you."

Monica excused herself and followed her husband. He helped her slip her coat on and they went outside.

"What is it, Andrew?"

"The police called."

"They did?" Monica asked nervously.

"Yeah. They said that no one broke into the house today, which makes sense since there is only a small whole in a kitchen window, barely big enough for a bird to fit through. There is also no evidence of any other method of break in. Nothing was taken, and a dead bird with a bent beak was found right underneath the broken window. So, they've established that there was no break in today, just a bird." Monica sighed with relief and hugged her husband.

"Then there's the explosion across the street. The motive on that was murder, but it was intended specifically for the owner of that house, as he had done the very dumb thing of dating a mob boss's girlfriend, and cheating him out of money."

"So, it was the mafia?"

"Yeah. Then there's the double homicide next door. They are still investigating that, but have no reason to believe that it had anything to do with Zoe."

"But there's still the matter of the school play."

"That they are looking into and are deeply concerned about."

"Good," she said, hugging her husband again. "I don't understand why there is all of this crime here all of a sudden. This is the upper East Side, this kind of thing shouldn't be happening here!"

"The police also said that it's been an odd year for crime." He said, he noticed that she was crying. "Are you okay?" He asked as he pulled out a tissue and dried her tears.

"Yes Andrew, I'm fine. It's just a great mix of fear and relief."

"I know what you mean." He said as he hugged her even tighter and placed a small kiss on her lips.


	10. chapter 10

The next morning the girls got up early and headed downstairs. They had planned to spend the whole day with their Dad, just the three of them. They were disappointed when they realized that he was nowhere to be found. They went into the living room and found their Mother sitting on the couch, watching the same thing they'd been watching the day before.

"Oh," she said, "I wonder if they are going to get together?" She sighed. The girls giggled, but she did not notice. Instead she invited them to sit and watch with her. One of them sat on either side of her.

"Where's Daddy?" Zoe asked.

"I'm sorry, darlings." She apologized. "Daddy had to work, he said to give you these." She said, kissing each of them on the top of their heads. "But that's why it's just going to be the three of us today, okay?" The girls nodded and smiled. "So, what do you want to do?" Monica asked.

"Not shop." Said Tessa.

"Yeah," Zoe agreed.

"This is New York City, there has to be something for us to do other than shop. I know that there is, my vision is just occluded at the moment."

"How about the park?" Zoe suggested.

"I could go for that," Tessa said, "but what about your arm?"

"I'll take care of it."

"We can only go if, you are extra careful with it Zoe."

"I can assure you that I will be Mommy!"

.....................................

They returned to the house two hours later. They were just on time too, because when they got inside it began to snow. Tessa and Zoe went upstairs and Monica went to the kitchen where Gloria and Tess were already making dinner.

"What are we having?" Monica asked.

"Potato-leek soup and bread." Tess said.

"Good." Monica replied. "How are you feeling today, Gloria?"

"Better, but still not all that great. How are you?"

"I'm alright, and remember if you have any questions, just ask."

"Thank you." Suddenly Tessa and Zoe came downstairs.

"What are we having for lunch?" Tessa asked her.

"Sandwiches."

"Monica, I have a question."

"Yes Gloria."

"What does labor feel like?"

"Oh, Gloria, you are to early, your only..."

"I know, but I really think this is it..." She said, taking a deep breath. Monica and Tess exchanged concerned glances.

"Come on Gloria." Tess said wrapping her arm around her, "let's go." She said as they left the room.

"Girls, be good, finish making dinner. Tell Daddy and Uncle Adam when they get here. I'll call you periodically." Then their Mother left too.

"Tessa?"

"Yeah."

"Can we still have lunch, please?"

"Sure." She said, "but one question first, your Aunt goes into premature labor, and your only question is, can we still have lunch?"

"Well sure it is, I'm really hungry!"

The girls laughed.

............................

"Monica, do you, do you think everything is okay?" Gloria asked, they were now in the hospital. Monica was with Gloria and Tess had gone to get coffee for her and Monica.

"Yes Gloria, they're baby Angels, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm just worried about them. I understand how you feel about the girls now, Monica. I understand very much."

"It's hard, I know. Who would have thought that loving someone so much would entail worrying about them twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. It's a huge responsibility you know, but you and Adam will be good at it, I just know it."

"Thank you, Monica."

"I'm back." Tess announced as she handed a cup of coffee to Monica and kept one for her self. "Are you sure you don't want anything Gloria?"

"Yes, thank you."

...........................

"You know, we should make dinner more often." Tessa said they had just finished making the rest of dinner.

"But we only made part of it."

"So? It's still pretty good, isn't it?"

"I guess so."

"You wanna have a snowball fight?"

"Really, you want to?"

"Of course, why would I have brought it up if I did not want to?"

"I guess you wouldn't have."

"Right."

A half an hour later they had tired of their snowball fight. Zoe's clothes were almost entirely covered in mud and Tessa's shoes were entirely covered in mud. Tessa removed her shoes, brought her little sister a towel and told her to go upstairs. Then suddenly the phone rang. She answered it.

"Hi Tessa."

"Hi Mom."

"Can you and Zoe bring me my coat, I did not have time to get it before I left the house."

"Sure, we'll be there in a few minutes." Tessa hung up the phone and headed to the coat closet. She put on her coat and got Zoe's coat and their Mother's as well.

"Where are we going?" Zoe asked as she came down the stairs, wearing clean clothes, with her doll at her side.

"To the hospital, to bring Mom her coat."

"Okay." Zoe put her coat on, and took her sister's hand; they left the house.

.............................

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"What's beautiful Zoe?" Tessa asked as they walked to the hospital.

"The snow. The lights. The decorations, everything about Christmastime."

"Yes, and you can't forget the miracle of Christmas, can you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Good." She said. By this time they were in the hospital.

"Hi, girls. Thank you so much for coming." Monica said as she took the coat from Tessa and hugged both of them.

"How is everything?"

"I'm afraid that we do not know much yet, but they'll be fine."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

"Do you think our baby sister's going to look like this?" Zoë asked. (They were still in the hospital; they were watching some of the babies).

"Well, she won't look exactly like any one of these, but kind of I guess."

"I know."

"Hey, what makes you think that it'll be a girl?"

"I just think that it will be."

"It's time to go girls." Their Mother said as she came up to them.

"How is everything, Mom?"

"They're going to be fine." She said wrapping her arm around Tessa and taking Zoë's hand.

"Well, what happened?"

"It was just a false alarm, but she's staying over night, just as a precaution. So we're going to go say good-night, and then we are going to go home, have dinner and go to bed too."

.............................

The next morning Gloria came back form the hospital. By the morning after that, two full days had gone by without incident. But, again things were about to change. The doctor at the hospital had suggested a lot of physical activity, such as walking for Gloria, to reduce the likelihood of another false alarm. So, that morning Gloria, Adam and Zoë went on a walk. Zoë had brought her bike with her, as she hated to walk but loved to ride her bike.

Gloria had promised Monica that she would keep a close eye on Zoë. Zoë rode ahead of them quite a ways, but not far enough a way for Gloria to have not seen her. Suddenly Zoë turned a corner. They heard a scream. Adam raced to catch up with Zoë. He saw her sitting on the ground, her bike nowhere to be found.

"Uncle Adam!" She cried. He picked her up.

"Are you okay, Zoë?"

"I think so." She was a bit dazed.

"What happened sweetie?" Gloria asked.

"Someone knocked me off my bike and took it!"

"Are you okay?"

"My knees are scraped, that's all I think."

So Adam carried Zoë back to the house. Andrew was working, again and Tess and Tessa had gone out. Monica however, was home and she became literally hysterical upon seeing Zoë. Her knees were pretty bloody. Gloria went with Zoë to help her clean her knees and Adam went to calm Monica.

"How did that happen?"

"Someone pushed her off her bike, and took it."

"Who? Did you see?"

"No. Zoë doesn't even remember. Monica, I think you should get Zoë out of the city."

"I do to." She said, she put her head down. She suddenly looked up when the front door burst open.

"Mom! Mom! Guess what?" Tessa squealed as she burst into the living room.

"What sweetheart?"

"I'm going to be a model!"

"Congratulations," she told her as she headed upstairs. When she was out of sight, Monica gave Tess a disapproving look.

"It's her assignment, Mrs. Wings."

"It is?"

"It sure is."

"Alright, if she has to work over Christmas, then at least it's something she'll have fun with. Meanwhile, I think that we are going to leave. Someone pushed Zoë off her bike and took it."

"You're kidding?"

"No. Now because of Tessa's modeling we'll have to stay in the city."

"That's true, but Zoe will be fine, nothing horrible can happen to her, you know?"

"Yes. Oh Father, what do we do now?" She asked as she glanced heavenward.

..................................

Monica went to bed that night without Andrew, who had been gone since early that morning. Much later that night she awoke when Andrew kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to wake you up."

"That's okay, Andre. Did you kiss the girls goodnight?"

"Of course, did they have a good day, did you?"

"Partly. Tessa's new assignment is that she is going to be a model." Andrew gave a disapproving look.

"She'll be fine, she'll have fun too."

"Okay, I can live with it now. How's little Zoe?"

"She, Gloria and Adam were walking in the park. Zoe turned a corner a few seconds before Gloria and Adam. Someone pushed her off her bike and took it. She has scraped knees, but otherwise she is fine."

"You know, all of this other stuff could just be a coincidence, but the play thing was defiantly on purpose, in addition to the bicycle thing, so maybe it's a kid!"

"Andrew, that's brilliant." She said as she threw her arms around him. He softly kissed her lips, their kiss deepened. When she pulled away, she laid her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and soon they fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"Daddy?" Zoe asked the next morning as she came down the stairs. "Can you please spend the day with us today?"

"No, sweetie, I'm sorry I can't, but tomorrow, I promise that I will." Zoe looked as if she were about to cry. He kissed her. "Have a nice day, Mommy and I have a lot of things to do today, so you just stay and help make Christmas cookies, okay?"

"Okay." Zoe agreed. Her daddy kissed her again and so did her mommy, and then they left.

Zoe rushed to the kitchen and was surprised to find that only Tessa was there.

"Where's Aunt Tess, and Aunt Gloria, and..."

"Don't ask me why, but they had to go out. Unfortunately, we have a baby sitter."

"Who is it?"

"Phil." At that moment Phil, the angel came in the back door.

"Hi!" the girls said.

"Hey girls, how you doing?"

"Good." They answered.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." They replied.

"You know, I am to old for a baby sitter." Tessa said.

"Well you might wanna bring that up with your Mother when she gets back, because she is the one who asked me to come here. Anyway, I'm sorry that I am late. So, what do you girls want to do on a cold, snowy day like this?"

"Play a board game of course!" Zoe said.

"There's something, I haven't done in a long time." Phil said to them.

"Good, I love board games, how about Risk?" Tessa suggested this, because like her Father, she was very skilled at the game of Risk.

"But it's about war." Zoe protested.

"Of course it is, come on that's the whole point."

"I've never played this before, I'm quite intrigued."

.........................

"Girls, we're back." Monica called.

"We're in the living room." Tessa replied.

"I love Risk, how you doing, winning as always Tessa?" Andrew asked.

"Of course Daddy, I always win, don't I?"

"Yes, you do." He said patting her on the head.

"Zoe, we have to talk to you. Come with us." Monica said.

"Good, anything to get out of this game!" She said, getting up and following her parents out of the room.

"Can I have your countries?" Tessa called.

"Whatever!" She retorted.

"Ha! I get all her countries!"

"Hey, Tessa, that's not fair, we should split them evenly."

"Okay, your right I'm sorry, we'll split them."

.........................

Monica and Andrew took Zoe into the kitchen and sat her down. They needed to talk. They had spent all morning at the police station, working with detectives and officers regarding Zoe's bizarre case.

"Zoe, honey we don't want you to be scared. Daddy and I will protect you at all costs, and you'll be fine. But have you noticed all of the bad things that have been happening to you lately?" Zoe thought for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"First there was the thing at the play, then the bike thing, and there were lots of other incidents that turned out to not be a threat to you directly. So what Mommy and I want to know, is do you have any problems with any kids at school?"

"Oh, yes. His name is Damien. He teases me and taunts me all the time. Calls me "perfect little Angel Girl," in a very scary voice."

"Did you tell him you were an angel Zoe?"

"No, of course not! Even Lizzie and Lauren don't know that!" Monica and Andrew looked at each other, they now had a piece of the puzzle that they could not share with the police.

Monica took her little girl by the hand and went to help her put her coat on. Andrew went to let Tessa and Phil know where they were going.

"But Dad, I have to go to my photo shoot in a half an hour."

"No big deal." Phil told her, "I'll take you."

"Really, you'd do that?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." She said.

"There, you see now, it's all settled. See you tonight." He kissed Tessa's forehead then he left.

..................................

An hour later Tessa was ready for her photo shoot. She wasn't nervous, after all this was just an assignment. Meanwhile, the thought hit her that she had no idea who her assignment even was! Maybe it was one of those times where she'd just know when her assignment came along, but that was very rare. Tessa rested comfortably in a director's chair, waiting to be given orders. It struck her as rather odd that there was an eight-year old boy, only a few feet a way from her. And obviously he was not modeling for anything, maybe the nineties grunge look which was slowly returning, but that's about it.

"Hi, Tessa." The cameraman said. "It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Jacque." He had a very heavy French accent. "This is my son, Damian."

"Hey, wait a minute, is you're little sister's name Zoe?"

"Yeah." Tessa said reluctantly.  
"Oh, that must be why you are so ugly. You know, your sister is so stupid. I mean, she didn't even know that I have been playing tricks on her all break long!"

"Excuse me?" She asked. By now, Tessa had enough and she knew just who was bothering her little sister, and she now knew just why she was there.

"You'll have to forgive my son, he has no manners."

"Obviously." Tessa said. "Do you go to school with Zoe?"

"Duh!!!!" The little boy snapped.

.........................

"Mom, Dad! Mom, Dad!" Tessa screamed as she ran into the house. Her parents met her at the door.

"What is it Tessa?"

"I was at my photo shoot. There was a little boy there, his name was Damien. His Dad was the photographer. He was talking about Zoe. He called me ugly, her stupid and said that he's been playing tricks on her all break long. His Dad apologized, but I insisted that that just wasn't good enough. He gave me his phone number for you to call. He wants to talk to you." Tessa said handing her Dad the piece of paper.

"I'm going to go and see Zoe." She said.

"Thank you Tessa." They called after her.

"Your welcome!" She replied cheerfully.


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as Tessa gave him the phone number Andrew went into the kitchen to call Jacques while Monica attempted to explain the rather complicated situation to a very confused Phil.

"Hi, I'm Andrew..."

"Oh yes, allow me to introduce myself!" Andrew was startled by the man's thick accent at first. "My name is Jacques. I'm sorry about my son's behavior, he has been like this since his Mother left. He used to be a good little boy, but now he is a woman hater. I know he has played tricks..."

"Do you even know what kind of tricks?" Andrew asked.

"Well no, but..."

"Let me tell you something, these were not harmless little eight year old tricks. Let me tell you that. He attacked my daughter in the park yesterday and stole her bike, leaving her crying on the ground."

"Oh, so that is where zee little girl's bike came from."

"Yes, that's correct. And the first trick could have killed her. Tell me, what part did he have in the school play?"

"He was working backstage, with zee ropes that made people fly."

"Well, he cut the rope that was holding my daughter in the air and she fell, and it could have killed her." He said, realizing that he was getting into unmentionable territory by mentioning the fact that Zoe stayed in the air anyway, and was glowing no less.

"You mean, that was not part of zee show?"

"No."

"Oh, well I will make sure that my son leaves your daughter alone. If not, he will have the end of my boot to answer to."

"Good." Andrew said.

"Farewell Andrew."

"Bye Jacques."

............................

When Andrew came back into the living room he found Monica sitting alone on the couch. Phil had left. He sat down next to her and kissed her cheek.

"The problem's solved. That boy's father is going to take care of everything. He will be punished and watched."

"Good." She said as he kissed her. "And now our little Zoe is safe. God has answered our prayers."

"In his time." Andrew pointed out.

............................

The next day was finally Christmas Eve. That day Tess finished making all of the cookies, and even the next night's dinner. Gloria spent the day playing the piano, while Adam sat with her, just listening to the sound of the music. Andrew and Monica spent the day with the girls. When the night came they got dressed up and went to church. When they came home, they had dinner and Monica put the girls to bed and read to them. That night's reading selection featured holiday favorites such as, "The night before Christmas," "Elosie at Christmastime," "Madeline's Christmas," and of course, he story of the birth of Jesus.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning was Christmas Day. Zoë ran down the stairs, Tessa followed close behind her, trying to keep her from making too much noise, after all everyone else was still asleep. When they reached the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rang. Much to Tessa's displeasure, Zoë answered the door. It was that dreadful demon boy, Damian.

"Hi Zoë." He said quietly. "I just wanted to say Merry Christmas, and I'm sorry for playing tricks on you and trying to make you think that someone was trying to kill you."

"Oh..."

"And here's your bike." He said. Zoë took her bike from him. "I won't be bothering you ever again."

"Thank you." She said as he turned to leave. "Wait." She called after him.

"I know we're not going to be the best of friends, but we don't have to be enemies."

"Really? You mean that?"

"Of course."

"I'll look forward to seeing you at school."

"You too." She said. "Merry Christmas." She shut the door and brought her bike in.

"I'm proud of you." Tessa said.

"Really, why?"

"Because, you handled that so well." They hugged.

"Thanks Tessa."

....................................

A week after New Years Day Tess and Tessa left to go back to their assignments. Two months later Tessa's assignment was back in New York City. She wasn't told anything about it just that she would know who it was when she saw them. As she walked up to the school, the same school that her sister and all of their friends were fortunate enough to attend she realized who her assignment was and then the reason for her presence hit her. She smiled, the bell rang literally hundreds, perhaps thousands of kids poured out the door and Zoë ran straight into her arms.

"Here, I made this for you." She said, handing her a homemade valentine. After all, it was Valentines Day.

"Thank you so much, I'm sorry that I don't have anything for you."

"I understand."

"But, you can choose what we're going to do tonight."

"You're going to be here tonight?!"

"Yeah, you're my assignment."

"Really?"

"I sure am." Zoë threw her arms around her big sister once more.

"Wait, why?"

"Because Auntie Gloria is going to have the twins." She said as they began walking back to the house.

"She is?"

"She sure is."

"Do we get to go?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, besides I told you that we get to pick what you do tonight, remember?"

"Does that mean you'll let me win at Risk?"

"Yeah, I guess it does."

"Why aren't I with Mommy and Daddy tonight?"

"They both have assignments."

................................

The next day Monica, Andrew and Tess had come back from their assignments. They had spent all day preparing for the arrival of Gloria, Adam and the twins later that day. When they got there everyone fussed over the twins and passed them around the room.

"They are so cute." Tessa said, she was sitting beside her Mother who was holding one of the babies.

"They sure are." Andrew said as he held the other twin. Zoë sat beside him.

"What are their names, you didn't tell us?"

"Well," Gloria said. "Monica, your holding Michael, and Andrew you've got Olivia."

"A little boy and a little girl, doesn't that seem fun, Andrew?" She smiled at him.

"It sure does Angel Girl."

The End!!!!

............................

So, what did you think? Watch for the sequel, _My little sister!, _coming soon!


End file.
